


The Sleepover

by leonpaladin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonpaladin/pseuds/leonpaladin
Summary: Liam and Niall are eight years old and have a sleepover one Friday night. They built a fortress and get clingy with each other.





	The Sleepover

“Shhh, you need to _whisper_ …”

Beneath the fortress of bedsheets, curtains, clothespins, and pillows, Niall was giggling beside Liam. They were both just eight years old and having a sleepover at Liam’s house because it was a Friday night; the clock on Liam’s bedside table was blaring out angrily in red that it was almost midnight.

Instead of cuddling on the bed, they’ve rolled large sleeping bags and scattered most of the pillows all over a patch of the carpeted floor. Right after dinner they hurried to the bedroom and got started building a tent out of the sheets — that was four hours ago. Now, in the dim room only illuminated by the fairy lights they’ve smuggled from the closet near the stairs, they huddled together, trying to stay quiet lest risk their party for two being gatecrashed by Mrs. Payne in her frilled nightgown.

“I _am_ whispering,” insisted Niall in a hushed tone. The flower crown on his head was lopsided, tangling all over his blonde hair, and his cheeks were burning pink from all the giggling.

Liam scooted closer to him and fixed the crown neatly over his head. “There,” said Liam proudly. “You’re like a proper elf.”

“I’m not an elf — I’m a fairy.”

“Alright…a _fairy_.”

Niall grinned; Liam looked at him with bewilderment. The blonde scooted even closer and in a breathy voice said, “We should get married.”

“I can’t marry you!” Liam said in a hushed tone, eyes blown wide in astonishment.

“Why not?”

“Because! Because you’re — you’re a boy!”

“So?”

“So…” Liam looked flustered. “So it means I would only marry a girl.”

Niall did not reply, sat up, and edged away from Liam. Thinking he’d just ruined their sleepover, Liam sat up and tried to console Niall but the blonde flinched away whenever Liam tried to touch his shoulder.

“Niall…”

Turning his back at from Liam, Niall made grudging noises; hunched back and hugging tightly one of the pillows, Niall was trying to stop himself from crying.

“Alright.”

“Alright…what?”

“I’ll marry you, Ni, just—”

Niall flung himself at his friend, causing them to tumble onto the carpeted floor. Leaning down, Niall gave Liam an eskimo kiss, rubbing the tip of their noses while beaming wildly and uncontainable.

They said nothing but stare into each other’s eyes, grinning widely that their hearts could barely survive how much the rush was pouring into them. After a while, they were gazing at the fairy lights above them, trying to form patterns that weren’t necessarily there. At last, by two in the morning, their eyes had dimmed, unable to cope with sleep’s beckoning.

“Should I turn off the lights?” asked Liam.

“Yeah,” Niall yawned, curling up onto Liam, hands grasping the sleeves of Liam’s t-shirt as he closed his eyes. Niall loved the warmth, the sound of Liam’s heart pounding against his ear. In the darkness, they forced themselves to fall asleep; Liam’s hand glided down to Niall’s waist and pulled him closer.

“Good night, Ni,” he murmured, Niall’s strawberry-scented hair filling his nostrils. His grip on Niall’s shorts tightened; he didn’t want to let go.

“Good night, Li-Li,” Niall answered back.

With another yawn, they finally droned into slumber. They would not wake until the morning sun was peeking through the windows, both of them squinting at the flooding light and finding themselves wrapped around each other, giggling again, noses touching innocently until they were called down for breakfast.

 


End file.
